


Not A Problem

by salainen



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salainen/pseuds/salainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Medic's not the only one who got himself a new job.</p><p>Also, robot hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place right after Medic's appearance in "A Cold Day in Hell".

“No, that won't be a problem at all,” Medic says.

“Good,” says the Heavy.

“Good,” says Gray Mann. “Now all of you, get out of my office. You all have packing to do, I imagine, and I'm tired of dealing with you.”

“Yeah, we need to head down to R&D to pick up those weapons you had your guy working on,” the Heavy says. “Men!”

The team follows the Heavy out of Mr. Mann's office, Medic bringing up the rear, and head down through the massive building, into the basement where Research and Development works. As soon as they throw open the doors, a young employee in a lab coat and safety goggles is up and away, shouting for the boss.

“Hey, y'all leaving already?” Engie asks, coming out of his office. The mercenaries all stand at attention for Mr. Conagher, formally head of Research and Development, informally Mr. Mann's right hand. “Well, that's no problem; all your weapons are finished. Should be bigger and better than anything the old team's got, and they're short two men besides. Come have a look.” He gestures with his right hand for them to come closer.

It's the only change Engie's made in moving from battlefield to laboratory – he no longer bothers to hide the Gunslinger under a glove when it's not “in use”. Instead, he lets it be seen, a silent reminder that despite his good nature and short stature, he is just as, if not _more_ , dangerous than anyone else at Gray Mann Co. Medic thinks about it a lot. As he does right now, not particularly caring about the specifics of anyone else's new weaponry.

“Doc,” Engie says, moving to the end of the line at last and startling Medic out of his robot-hand reverie, “you've still got that shield from when we were fighting the robots, but now it'll fry humans who touch it, too. That should keep Demo from charging you or Scout trying to get in close. Also made some modifications to the battery pack to make it lighter, and every hit from the Ubersaw's going to give you thirty percent charge instead.”

He's about to thank Engie, and hopefully move aside for some private words, but the Heavy is already bellowing for the team to “fall in” again. Without a doubt, the stricter regulations of this team are Medic's least favourite thing about having defected, but he's also being paid an obscene amount of money to experiment on new patients and work with his boyfriend, so he can deal with it.

“Hang on, partner,” Engie says. “Need to see the doc for a couple minutes before you leave.”

The Heavy does not like having his orders questioned. “Listen here,” he starts. “I know you think you're hot shit because you work for the boss, but -”

Engie's having none of it. If there was less of a height discrepancy between them, he probably would have grabbed the Heavy's throat, but instead he has to settle for fisting the Gunslinger in the front of his shirt and yanking him down so they're eye-to-eye.

“You listen to me,” he hisses, and Medic could listen to him talking like this for _years_ , “I know that you think your business is more important than mine, but if you interfere with any of my things again, I'll give you a choice. I'll either let Mr. Mann know that you're making a nuisance out of yourself, or I'll pull this here cord and let the Gunslinger do the talking. Now, I'm going to talk to Medic in my office for a couple minutes, and you and your buddies are going to wait right here until I'm done, and afterwards you're going to thank me for the new weapons and get the hell out.”

He lets the Heavy go. Then he grabs Medic's hand and walks him into the office. Nobody says anything about it.

“You have to stop doing that,” Medic says once the door's closed and he's put his new medi-gun down on the table.

Engie's puzzled. “I thought you liked the Gunslinger.”

“That is precisely the problem.”

He laughs. “Then I promise not to threaten anyone else unless we've got time afterwards.”

“I appreciate it,” Medic says, pulling him in for a hug.

“Can't believe you're going,” Engie says, after a moment. “I wish I could come with, but Mr. Mann's got me working on that project still.”

“Ah, yes, the project you can't even tell me about.”

“You know I would if I could, darlin',” he says. “But I can tell you now you're going to like it.”

“I like all of your work,” he says, thinking about the Gunslinger currently resting on his back. While it's true that he admires all of Engie's creations, he definitely plays favourites. How could he not, when it could crush his skull or tear out his heart, but instead gently holds his hand because the man who wields it loves him?

“I know. And I like yours,” Engie says, tapping his chest over his heart, where Medic's Ubercharge implant is still resting. “I should probably let you get back to the others now. Have a good time, but come back safe, all right?”

Medic responds by leaning down and kissing him. Engie immediately grabs at the fabric of his labcoat, trying to get as close as possible.

“Retribution for that display with your hand,” Medic says, once they're done.

“Huh, you _really_ like that thing,” Engie grins, still clutching him. There's some muffled voices from the other end of the lab, recognizable even from here as the Heavy and the Soldier. “Looks like they're getting antsy.”

“Yes, I think I should go now,” he says, as Engie drops his hands and lets him go. “I'll miss you, _Liebling_.”

“Love you too. Say hi to the old team for me.”

“I don't imagine I'll need to, with this,” he says, indicating the improved medi-gun. “I'll bring you back a heart.”

“So thoughtful,” Engie says, grinning. “Go get them.”

**Author's Note:**

> ah, the sweet smell of self-indulgence in the morning
> 
> As always, I love getting prompts and requests -- leave them here or at my [Tumblr](http://strangegunslinger.tumblr.com) (new URL!)


End file.
